The present invention relates to a tractor transmission in which engine output is transmitted to the gear-type speed change mechanism in the transmission case, through transmission clutch means.
There has conventionally been a tendency that, when the gear-type speed change mechanism is operated with the transmission clutch means turned OFF, this gear-type speed change mechanism cannot immediately be stopped rotating due to the force of inertia. Therefore, gear engagement has not been switched smoothly, and if gear engagement is forcibly switched, there has been a risk of the gears breaking.